Like never melting snow
by UncottonlyCotton
Summary: It was the night of Jamie's 20th birthday. A strong blizzard had just visited the town of Burgess. Jamie was on his way home for his birthday party and Jack was flying all over the place, getting ready for it. Jamie had only one birthday wish in mind, but when he finally got it, turns out to be a lot more depressing that he thought. ONE-SHOT, BenneFrost and CD. You have been WARNED


**[If you're receiving updates, it's just me proof reading my stories. I hate typos so I'm always rereading and checking on them :P]**

**I read a really SAD short fanfic on tumblr of Jamie and Jack and came up with this one-shot (Possible two-shot like most one-shots). Ugh, My heart broke to read the one on tumblr and I love making sad, long or semi-short-but-kind-of-long stories (as you'd notice on my ongoing one) So yeah, don't kill me!.*cowers***

**This has nothing to do with my actual ongoing story o_o No I will not k- uhh... I mean disclaimer? I do not own them, Dreamworks does :D**

**And the lyrics of the song are of "The Last Night" By Skillet **

**Enjoyy... .**

* * *

Jamie, 20, was driving through a snowy blizzard night. The road was was white, with nothing to guide his way. All that could be seen were the little flags sticking out of the snow to let people know of the ends of the pavement sides. Jamie drove through the thing with some ease, taking it slow, making sure he didn't make a slip of the wheel as he drove through the white darkness.

As he drove, his thoughts lingered on an event that happened a few weeks before. The night he decided to tell Jack how he felt.

_It was calm and quiet, not a creature or being stirred within the Bennett household. Other than Jamie of course, who was already 19. His birthday was coming up soon. In his room, he sat on a chair, making plans for his upcoming birthday party. Add another year, and he'd be legal already! He had been taking his thesis and had one more year before he could graduate from college. Art was his major. He so was engrossed in the Guardians, that he wanted to draw and write children's books that were all about them. So the kids would know of these wonderful beings that watched over them day and night. Keeping them safe from harm, protecting their beliefs, hopes and dreams. He never stopped believing. How could he? He helped save the world from darkness. He was a hero, a guardian, just the like the rest of them. Just like Jack... _

_'Jack...' Jamie thought. Jack was his favorite. And he knew he was Jack's favorite child as well. He always believed in the boy, watched over him and held him up through his falls. They were close, so close, they could talk about anything to each other. But there were some things that seemed better off left unsaid. Like how Jamie loved the way Jack would snuggle with him to get him to sleep. He always slept better with Jack by his side. Smelling the cool, fresh, minty winter scent seemed to be all he needed to get himself some rest. He still begged for Jack to sleep with him even till his age now. Because it was what made him feel comfortable and safe. Hugging Jack was a lot better than flipping over the pillow to the cold side in the middle of the night. Jack was always cold. And he loved that. Nothing changed even after he first realized something he had never expected before. _

_About a year ago, it was realized on that one day when Jack had asked Jamie of his love life. He didn't have one though. Jamie didn't like anyone, he didn't feel any need of having someone. He felt not desire or attachment towards any of the female friends in his life. Was it because he already had everything he needed? Was it Jack? Jack was all he needed? He realized that soon after Jack left, not long after they brought up that conversation. Jamie loved Jack but to what extent? Was Jack holding him back from loving? Like growing up? Or was Jack the one that he loved?_

"I can't believe it... To think you were once invisible to me... To think I never thought you'd exist. Then you became my friend, my brother... And now even more..." Jamie whispered to himself, still keeping a considerable amount of attention on the road. "If I can talk to you about anything, why can't I talk to you about this?" Jamie asked himself, frustrated. He was in love with Jack. But that love was still unrequited. He never got the courage to tell Jack of those feelings. Or of any kind of love feelings for that matter. Fear clouded his thoughts every time he tried to conjure up the courage to do so. But alas, he'd miss the chance every time. Jamie thought back again to another incident when he thought he had finally had the guts to tell Jack.

_Jamie was on his bed, the lower of his body covered in blankets. He was anxious, nervous. His balled palms moistened with sweat despite the cold air breezing through his window. It felt hot, the pressure he put upon himself was unbearable . For it was the night he'd finally tell Jack of his feelings towards him. He had tried so many times but failed. He feared Jack's answer, let alone his reaction to what he had to say. But if he doesn't tell Jack now, then when? He wanted to be with Jack, and he knew he didn't have a chance. Not just a chance, but did Jack even swing that way? Though no matter what happens, he knew that Jack still loved Jamie. He knew Jack wouldn't leave him over something like that. And Jamie could just find a way to get over it. First love after all, right? A pretty harmless matter..._

_About half an hour later, Jack finally arrived. He was a little late. This made Jamie a little bit frustrated and upset. He wanted everything to go smoothly and get straight to the point. But now, he'd have to hear Jack's excuses for his tardiness. Not that he couldn't or didn't want to know but it would just not be like him to not ask of why Jack was late. _

_"You're late..." Jamie muttered, sounding disappointed. He had to hide his excitement for his confession later. _

_"I... I was with Tooth..." Jack scratched the back of his ears nervously. _

_'TOOTH?! Why would he be late for their meetings over TOOTH?!' Jamie's thoughts angered. Jamie liked tooth, admires her, but now he felt really pissed at her for keeping his guardian from being on time._

_"She told me she loved me." Jack muttered, loud enough for Jamie to hear. "And she asked me out"_

_"WHAT?!" Jamie yelled, realizing he couldn't have silenced himself sooner. His reaction had Jack taken aback. Now he was being suspicious. Why would Jamie have reacted that way? Jack didn't expect it from him._

_"I..." Jamie tried to find a reason for his sudden outburst. "What did you say?" Jamie asked, trying his best to hide the fury and jealousy in his voice._

_"I didn't really say anything. I just said that I'd think about it." Jack walked over to the foot of the bed._

_"Do you love her?" Jamie felt the knives ready to stab his heart, as he waited for Jack's answer._

_"I don't know... I don't think so... I feel so confused. I don't know what's going on anymore..." _

_Jack had never looked so down. Could Jack actually have feelings for Tooth? Was he confused because he just didn't know how to handle those kinds of things? So what if Jamie had said it first, would he have been to blame for the events that came after that night? _

"You were so moody for a whole month! It was like watching a pregnant woman who'd get mad every time she craved for ice cream." Jamie laughed hard to himself. He was jealous of Tooth of course but at least it gave him a heads up on what could have happened if _he_ had been the one to confess in the first place. Good thing he didn't, or so he thought.

_Months passed and eventually Jack went back to his light and happy mood once again. He didn't love Tooth back but still gave her a chance for a date with him. Jack was a nice guy after all. And Tooth was a good friend. He didn't want to completely shatter her feelings. Other than that, Jamie finally got his Jack back. Which is the way he wanted it to be. He didn't mind having his feelings unheard of anymore. He decided he'd let it brush off from him one day. Maybe when he finally meets the right girl? Or boy, perhaps? He just wanted to enjoy the way things were now, as friends of the closest kind. The way he thought he wished they could ever be..._

It was getting too quiet in the car. Jamie was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting through what seemed to be an endless road. He took a hand of the wheel to turn on the radio. The chorus of a familiar song brought Jamie's lips to a smile. He had already missed the first half of the song. Yet he still sang along to the rest of it, even if he knew it was already close to the end. No harm in trying to enjoy it anyways. So enjoy it before it ends. While it lasts...

___This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be..._

The song played in the background as Jamie sang to it. He banged his a head a bit, getting into the song. He didn't have a real preference of song genres but his one kind of spoke to him in a way.

_The last night away from me..._

Jamie felt a bump beneath his car. 'Rocks?' He thought, taking a tighter grip on the wheel. His stomach churned, he felt something. Like something was going to happen. His bit his lip, trying to calm himself. He could barely see anything on the road anymore, and why where there more trees than usual? He didn't remember it being this foresty... Was he lost? He can't be lost on the day of his 20th birthday? Jamie felt the ice under his car, he wasn't where he should be. 'Oh no...' Jamie thought.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

The song continued to play in the radio... closing in on its climax...

_Tonight, Tonight..._

* * *

Hours before, Jack was in the North pole. He paced back and forth behind a yeti who seemed to be busy making some kind of toy. Jack paused, tapping his foot out of impatience. "Is it done yet?!" He stomped forward to take a peak of the creation the yeti handled so carefully with his furry hands.

"Jack, why so impatient? Is not his fault you asked last minute." North turned up behind Jack, laughing at the way his fellow guardian had been acting. He seemed so fidgety and jumpy today.

"Oh, North!" He jumped in surprise. "Yeah I know but I really need this to get done. I still have a lot of things to do and prepare for!" Jack raised his arms in the air out of panic.

North let out a jolly St. Nick laugh. He put his hand of the teen's right shoulder, attempting to calm him down. "Is that Jamie boy's birthday, yes?"

Jack nodded.

"No matter how urgent, you shouldn't be acting like rampaging deer wanting to charge. You don't have big antlers!" North raised his hands to the sides of his head, mimicking a moose instead of a deer.

"Don't you mean moose?" Jack raise a brow, trying to correct the old man. He always found North to be the weirdest of the Guardians, but he still respected him so.

"No moose, I mean big fat Prancer when he gained hundred pounds after thanksgiving! Good thing he's strict with diet. Already on way to fit Christmas shape." North laughed again. He actually made a fat joke about his reindeer, Prancer. Though he did look like a moose after eating most of the food that thanksgiving. It was a really funny sight to see.

The yeti turned around, bumping into Jack whose laughed calmed to a smile. The furry beast said something in some gibberish yeti language that only North seemed to understand. He raised his hands in accomplishment, revealing the finished product Jack had been desperately waiting for.

"Ah! Is finished! Now you calm down, Jack?" North smiled wide, looking at Jack.

Jack looked at his gift for Jamie in astonishment. The handiwork was really good. Those yetis really did have their job going for them in the workshop. The yeti lowered the item to Jack's hands. He took it and gazed at it, taking in the wondrous craftsmanship of the present he plans to give Jamie. It was a lovely, well detailed, blue and white box covered in fern like, frost patterns that symbolized Jack. On the lid, were two tiny crystal orbs that sparkled with the faintest light that hit it. Jack waved his hand over the top of the box, letting his winter powers form three curving arcs over the orbs. It didn't touch it, just made a feather-like curve. It looked like some strange ice Christmas ribbon. "Much better..." Jack spoke to himself.

"Interesting piece of work, Jack. But really? Box for present? Is present not supposed to be in box, not _a_ box?" North questioned enthusiastically.

"It's not really the box, North. It's something else..." Jack lowered the box onto the table. He put his hand into his hoodie's pocket to pull out a small shiney object that was completely hidden within the palm of his hands.

North and the yeti tried to zoom in close to take a look at the item Jack hid to carefully in his pocket. "What is that?" North asked, his curiousity and wonder getting to him.

"It's a secret..." Jack turned his head slightly to look at them while he discreetly placed the mysterious item into the box. He then wrapped the whole thing in a cardboard box, filling it with foam peanuts to prevent breakage. Jack topped the whole thing with the ribbon he just randomly picked up from the side of the work table.

"I still got a few more things to do. Thanks North, Yeti. See ya later!" Jack put the gift in his pocket and grabbed his staff that rested near the edge of the balcony. He nodded his head as he head his goodbyes to the two and Jumped off the ground, leaping into the opening above the workshop like a rocket.

'This is going to be the best gift yet...' Jack thought to himself, smiling like an idiot as he flew. He asked the wind to lead him to Bunny's after which he let his thoughts wonder as went on 'autopilot'...

_"Jack! I made this for you!" Jamie handed over a paper bag to Jack. Jack looked at the bag, smirking mockingly at Jaime._

_"A paper bag? How creative of you! I never knew you could made paper bags Jamie!" Jack took the bag, raising it in the air like he has never seen one before._

_"Ha. ha. Don't be silly! Now open it!" Jack's bad acting made him laugh. And Jack laughed in return._

_"You didn't have to get me anything-" Jack felt the insides of the bag, pulling out what looked to be a glass blown pendant. The pendant was about the size of his thumb and was shaped like a slightly crooked snowflake. Inside the pendant was a small yet distinguishable, well detailed drawing of Jamie and Jack facing each other the first time they met. _

_"It's so you'd remember the first time we met. I remember you telling me it was the best thing that has ever happened you since you died." Jamie looked to his feet, blushing at what he said._

_"Thanks James..." Jack's heart melted at the sight of the gift. He looked to the tag on the paper bag and read the short 'To and From' massage written on it. "So from my GUARDIAN of belief huh?" Jack grinned. _

_"Yeah... You said that I was kind of a guardian too..." Jamie smiled shyly. He never lost that cute baby face look he had. Though looked a bit mature and older, he still looked AND acted like a child. The child he always knew he was..._

The wind picked up, signaling to Jack that he was already close to the warren. A moment later, he had his feet already on the rough grassy grounds of Bunny's turf. The pooka sensed his presence right away and quickly hopped towards Jack's direction.

"Ya're late, Mate. I'm pretty busy ya know." Bunny grunted.

"Sorry, the yeti took longer than I thought." Jack raised his hands for his innocence. "Besides, you're only busy a few days before Easter, what could be keeping you busy now?" Jack asked.

"I still need to make some new designs for the eggs for every Easter. It takes practice to make 'em this gorgeous in a short amount of time." Bunny raised finished Easter egg to Jack's face. It was good work and probably one of the best he'd seen from Bunny in a while now. But of course he'd never admit to that. Everyone loved to play with bunny's feelings regarding the topic of his holiday.

"I've seen better..." Jack teased, smirking at the giant pooka.

"What?!" Bunny raised his voice a bit, then realized that Jack was just playing around with him. If there's one person who annoyed him more than North, it was Jack.

"You got what I asked for?" Jack perked, looking down to the sack bunny held in his hand.

"Yeah, 'ere ya go. Now run off. Don't forget to bring Sophie along here later when you pick up Jamie after the party!" He threw the sack to Jack who caught the string with his staff.

"Thanks! I will." Jack slung the sack over his back. He gave a sassed salute to the giant hare and turned to ready his jump for his flight through the winds.

But just before he could bend his legs for a thrust, he felt his knees go numb. His whole body suddenly fell limp onto the ground. His pupils widened, the sound of Bunny's voice fading to the silence that slowly crept into his ears.

'What...' He tried to speak, his voice unable to escape his lips.

* * *

It was dark. Cold. Jamie's car had crashed into a really tall tree. Somewhere not so far from the main road, Jamie's head lay on the wheel, hands dropped to his side, limp and lifeless. Breathing was slow, and heavy. It got even slower by the minute with his heart rate slowing down as the time ticked by. The car was in bad shape, his legs were stuck in between the now crushed, small leg room beneath the wheel. Was this it? That time already for Jamie? On the night of his 20th birthday? He thought back to before the crash.

He remembered sound of screeching tires as he tried to swerve through the ice to save himself from hitting most of the trees. But it was so slippery, he lost all control, shutting his eyes as he awaited the terror that was fated for him. He hit it. He hit it hard onto the crushed broken bark of the trunk of the tree. The smell of gas filled the air but no smoke or fire was in sight. With that in mind, at least Jamie didn't have to worry about getting blown up. The gas was probably leaking but there didn't seem to be any sign of exploding danger.

Jamie let his mind rest, he could feel his heart slowing down with the frost bite was quickly creeping up to him. Or was it the feeling of death at the tip of his fingers? He tried to turn his eyes to his left arm, he could see that the door was gone and his arm was bloodied. The snow below soaked in the crimson sweat that leaked from his broken arm.

Letting his eyes look around some more, he saw a twinkle or a sparkle. Then more sparkles shimmered from a distance close by. From what he could assume from his now blurred vision, it was a small pond. A frozen pond that shimmered in the moonlight. 'Jack's pond...' He thought. 'I need to get to Jack...'

Jamie pumped up his adrenaline, getting ready to face the striking pain that would hit him for his attempt to move and get out of the car. Jamie lifted his not so broken right arm to quickly push himself off the wheel and out of the car into the snow. It felt even colder, not having his coat on. Now Jamie could finally be sure of the frostbite creeping into his blood. His stiffened but fought against the grasp of death, determined to make his way to lake. He dragged his bloodied body, crawling towards the end where the ice met the snow land. He gave it his all, putting his energy into the fight to keep himself alive long enough to reach the lake.

When his hand finally touched the cold ice of the frozen mirror, he felt the cold. He knew it was cold but his fingers didn't feel cold. His couldn't feel anything at all.

"I'm sorry, Jack..." He coughed through his heavily chapped lips. He wheezed for another breath, trying to speak to the lake as if it was Jack. A flash of his most precious memories came steaming through his mind. Most of which are memories of him with Jack. He felt regret at the thought of those memories. Regret that he had never told Jack what he wanted to say. How he felt and more...

_'Who chose you? How did you become like this?'_

His turned his head a little, trying to catch the moon from the corner of his eye.

_'The moon made me like this... He had these powers... Brought me back and made me a guardian.'_

Jamie's lips cracked, no blood seeping out. He tried to give a little smile to the moon above him. "One thing I regret...I couldn't tell you..." Jamie's head fell to the snow, his eyes slowly closing. He couldn't speak no more, but in his heart, he prayed with all his might hoping the moon would hear... A simple request, a wish he hoped could be granted... He knew the odds of it coming true.

'I'd like to see him for one last time...' Jamie's thoughts echoed through his mind before he felt himself catch his last breath. A tear broke out from his eye just in time before it froze under the cold winter night...

* * *

Jack's eyed widened, blinking from what he thought he might have seen. His chest heaved up and down with his heavy breathing. He felt fear, so much fear he had never felt before. His stomach twisted in so many knots he could throw up. He hurled himself over, pounding his fist onto the ground, face inches from it.

"Jack!" Jack turned his head to the side to look at Bunny.

"You alright, mate?" Bunny asked, worry scarred all over his face. "You were out for about a few seconds, what happened?!" Bunny leaned over, landing his paw on Jack's back.

"Jamie..." Jack muttered, his tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Jack, wha-" Jack pushed bunny aside, cutting him off. "Jack, what are you-" Jack jumped, ignoring Bunny, sending himself into the air. His speed was faster than ever before. The wind was fast and prickled against his cold skin.

'Please be alright... Please be a dream...' Jack wished hard in his heart. He hovered over the snow and cities faster than a missile, making his way to Burgess, his home... Jamie's home...

* * *

"Jamie!" Sophie's voice shrieked in terror. Jamie had taken so long to arrive home for his birthday party, she went out of the house to wait for him. The wind called to her right after she stepped down from the porch, sending her a feeling of Jamie being in trouble. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. So she listened, it led her to the lake not so far from the house.

"Jamie!" She called out again, now running towards her beloved brother's snow covered body. "No... NO!" She cried hard, tears choking. "No. No. No. No. NOOOO!"

"Sophie..." Jack whispered, his figure standing not so far from Sophie. He looks frozen, he couldn't move. Sophie heard him and turned her head immediately to Jack. She held her brother close, as if she didn't want to let go...

"JACK! Jamie's..." Sophie screamed, holding her brother's cold lifeless wrist.

'It wasn't a dream...' Jack thought. He swiftly blew himself towards the Bennett siblings, resting his hand on the frozen chest of his first believer. "Jamie...?" He called out his name, biting his lips, waiting for an answer.

Jamie gave no response... He was...

"Dead..." Sophie blurted out. Finally welcoming the reality of her brother's death.

"No, it can't be..." Jack spoke through his thoughts. "Call the people in the house and an ambulance, something?!" Jack gave Sophie instructions, trying his best to sound calm.

Sophie nodded, her head and hands shaking from the trauma that has been imprinted into the girl's mind. In a flash, she was gone, running back to the light of the house that glowed far in the distance. She didn't like the fact of leaving her brother behind. But with Jack there, she knew that at least his dead body was safe.

Jack was left alone with Jamie. Silent cries didn't even dare to disturb the peaceful ambiance that surrounded the lake. Jack sat there, still, stroking Jamie's frozen hair. The boy's head rested on Jack's lap, faced up as if he was looking at Jack even with his eyes closed. They stayed in that position for about twenty minutes, with Jack endlessly crying over the death of his dearest friend.

* * *

_"Jamie! Get down from there!" Jamie's mom screamed in fear at the sight of her boy, reaching for Frisbee at the top of the roof. _

_"I'm fine, mom!" Jamie assured her with a responding yell. But he knew it wasn't too fine. It had snowed recently so the ice and snow still have not completely melted from the roof of his home. He could feel the slippery, iced roof tiles beneath him. He wasn't worried though. For he had Jack hovering by his side._

_"Couldn't YOU have gotten it FOR ME?" Jamie whispered to Jack under his breath, looking a little annoyed.  
_

_"If I did, you wouldn't learn to look out for yourself" Jack winked, floating by Jamie in a chill manner._

_"But my mom's right, this IS dangerous." Jamie smiled, hiding his nervous fear of the thought of falling._

_"Don't worry, I got ya." Jack grinned, gently patting the back of Jamie, careful enough not to accidentally push him off the roof. _

_Jamie reached closer to the Frisbee at the edge of the roof near the chimney hole._

_"Jamie, NO!" The mother screamed at the sight of Jamie losing his balance and falling off to the back of the house. She quickly ran around to the back yard as fast as she could, hoping to find her son safe and unharmed. _

_Luckily for Jamie, Jack caught him just in time and gently let him down on the ground, whipping up a pile of snow for him to 'land' in. So that his mom won't be all too suspicious of how her son was able to survive that high fall. _

_"Jamie Bennett! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was his mother after all, She'd always worry of her son's safety. _

_"I'm fine mom! I got Jack Frost with me!" He pointed to the empty presence on his side that his mom could not see. His mom sighed, trying to calm herself. "Well, then I'd to thank Mr. Frost for helping you. But that doesn't excuse you for the trouble you're going to be in later after dinner!" The mom tried to play along, still furious, her head boiling. She tried to acknowledge her son's imaginary friend for once just to avoid a scene in from of the neighbors and stormed into the house._

_"Is it just me or did your mom finally acknowledge me as a real person?" Jack laughed, nudging an elbow to Jamie._

_"Yeah, I guess she did..." Jamie bowed his head. He found it funny too. But he still remembered the fear of falling even for that one moment right before Jack had caught him. It was scary..._

_Jack sensed Jamie's thoughts and lowered himself to Jamie's height. He placed his hand on the boy's messed up hair and ruffled it more. "You know that I would NEVER let anything bad happen to you, right?" __Jamie nodded in response, avoiding Jack's eyes. _

_"I'm a guardian." Jack beamed. "And I am YOUR guardian, I promise to always protect you..."_

"I _promised_ to always protect you..." Jack spoke to himself, remembering that day he allowed Jaime to put himself in danger. "I'm so sorry... I failed..." Jack lowered his head closed to Jamie's. Their foreheads touched, both cold, only with one as cold as a stone. Lifeless, and gone.

'You were the brightest light that ever shone in my life, Jamie... I don't know what I could have done without you... My life was empty till I met you. You're everything I've ever wanted. Everything I'd ever love...' Jack looked to the moon. "Please... Don't take him away..." He whispered to the winds. Jack took out the present he was going to give Jamie. He placed it on Jamie's chest and put one of the boy's hand over it. Though it may have been Jack's imagination, Jamie looked happy for some reason, despite how dead he looked to him, he seemed warm and happy as he held the present of Jack to his chest.

"Jack." Jamie's voice alerted Jack. His eyes widened, turning his head to the middle of the lake.

"Jamie?" Jack narrowed his eyes. Hovering above the lake, a series of lights danced and swirled in graceful formations. It was mesmerizing, and beautiful, Jack thought. But not as beautiful as the image that formed through the lights. It was Jamie, he was translucent and ghostly. His outline sparkled faintly in the darkness.

"Jack?" Jamie called out, his feet touching the thin layer of ice below him. The ice didn't crack from Jamie's landing, for he had no weight upon him. He was dead...

"Jamie..." Jack gently set aside the body's head and flung himself towards the spiritual Jamie. Nearly tripping over as she moved closer with caution.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie. I can't believe I let this happen. I promised, I promised I'd always protect you no matter what, but I failed. I'm sorry, I can't believe this happened because of me..." Jack spoke fast. Too fast.

Jamie looked to the moon then to Jack, smiling. The moon spoke to him, granting him his last wish to see Jack again... even if it were for the last time.

"Jack, it's okay... These things happen..." Jamie hovered over closer to Jack.

"But they wouldn't have happened if I was here..."

Jamie hugged Jack, not knowing what else he could have done to make him feel better. Jamie felt cold against Jack. Even colder than Jack already was. He felt like really frozen ice. This made jack shiver a bit. Jamie noticed the response to his hug and pulled back. "Jack.. Did you just... Feel COLD?" Jamie looked at Jack, confused.

"I-I think so..." Jack was stunned, he never got cold. He was COLD, he himself who controlled frost and winter. How could he ever get cold?

"Jack, I don't have much time..." Jamie realized. The moon spoke to him silently as he stood before Jack. "The man in the moon... He said that I can't stay long... So... Jack, I have something you need to know..." Jamie gulped. He knew that Manny was being nice enough to give him another chance so he didn't want to waste it on petty tears over his death. He want Jack to finally know.

Jack raised his head, tears drying from his face. What could Jamie want to tell Jack? And Manny? What does he have to do with this?

"I love you, Jack. For a long time now" Jamie confessed. He knew he didn't have to explain himself. everything seemed to be out in the open now. The air around them seemed so sincere and pure, it almost gave away all the answers without needing to ask.

"You love-" Jack was interrupted but a sudden weight in his palm. He lifted his hand revealing the box he had made for Jamie earlier.

Jamie's eyes widened, touched at the sight of what he thought could be a birthday present from Jack.

"Happy Birthday Jamie." He handed the box over to Jamie who took it and held it to his chest. "I love you too..."

Jamie shot his head up to look as Jack, his eyes searching for what could be the slightest hint of a joke or a sign that would say 'as a friend' and not of a lover like how he felt. Before Jamie could speak, Jack eyed the box as if telling Jamie to open it. And he did...

Inside the beautifully crafted box was a white stone. It looked so plain and ordinary Jamie questioned what it was.

"It's snow... A snow stone. It will never melt and It grants some of the magic I hold. To create a frost animals and let a little snow appear. Just like what I gave you the first time we met." Jack looked down to pull out the pendant of the necklace he hid underneath his Jacket. It was the pendant Jamie got for him. He quickly recognized the snowflake shape and the drawing inside it. "So you'll remember me too..." Jack's tone saddened. He realized that by saying _remember_, he'd have to remember Jamie for this one last time.

"Thank you..." Jamie pulled Jack into a loving embrace. "I'll always be here, Jack... It's my turn now..." Jamie whispered into Jack's ear. The breath from Jamie's voice sent shivers down his spine and made his heart race even faster with excitement. He wasn't excited though. He just felt so loved and wanted by Jamie. It was a feeling Jack loved and even more so now that he knew Jamie loved him more than he thought. And Jack loved him back.

Without warning, Jamie pulled his head back from Jack's side and crashed his now cold lips onto Jack's. Jack muffled in shock but then closed his eyes, accepting the kiss. It was soft and romantic. But then Jack craved for more... He wanted more passion, he wanted to taste Jamie... Just before he could open his mouth he felt the touch of Jamie's lips slowly fading. Jack opened his eyes to see what was going on. Jamie was disappearing.

"Jack..."

Jack held onto Jamie's hug tighter than ever, as if his grip could keep Jamie from going.

"I'm so glad to have met you... And I'm thankful to have gotten the chance to see you once last time. To tell you that I loved you and to finally kiss you for the first and last time." Jamie looked like he was going to cry, but no tears came. There was nothing he can do, he wasn't alive, after all. "Watch over Sophie for me." Jamie gave one last request.

"I will, I promise to do my best. And I won't forget you..." Jack tried to hold Jamie's hand but it just slipped right through his fingers, like a ghost. He couldn't feel Jamie anymore. Jack felt his throat clog up, giving him slow heavy breaths that stood at the fear of losing Jamie forever.

As if Jamie sensed it, he quickly lifted his hand indicating for Jack to do the same. And so Jack did, they pressed their hands closer together leading to a stop. It looked like they could still touch each other, even if they both felt nothing past the skin and spirit of their palms.

"I know you won't forget me... I'll always be here" Jamie used his other hand to point to Jack's chest. It was just like the first time he ever said good bye to the boy.

_"We'll always be here... Which kind of makes you a guardian too"_

He was Jamie's guardian. And Jamie became his guardian too; of belief. Now, Jamie will be Jack's guardian, of love. His own Guardian angel. It's Jack's turn to become a guardian of belief. He believed that he'll meet Jaime again someday. He'd be willing to wait, no matter how long it would take. Like how Jamie waited for him to come back that day...

"I love you, Jamie Bennett" Jack spoke one last time before bringing his hands to Jamie's cheek, touching the air as if he felt the warmth of the boy once again.

"And I love you, Jack Frost" Jamie replied, his hand lightly trying to touch Jack's hand on his cheek. Their moment has finally come to it's end, Jamie's disappearance sped up, taking Jack's present with him.

The lights that remained before Jack still sparkled as it danced its way to the skies, flying towards the moon. Jack looked at it in awe. "Take care of him for me, Manny" Jack spoke to the moon.

Jack now knew Jamie loved him and he love Jamie back. Though it seemed too late, they had no regrets. Jamie was like the snow stone Jack made, his memories will never disappear or fade. Like never melting snow... Jack looked to his pendant, giving it a soft peck.

"I will always love you..."

* * *

**That was... LONG... Yeah, Okay.. BRB, GTG crying my eyes out right now...**

**How could I write this?!**

**R&R...**


End file.
